familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Manchester-by-the-Sea, Massachusetts
|postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 01944 |area_code = 351 / 978 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 25-37995 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0619451 |footnotes = }} Manchester-by-the-Sea (or simply Manchester) is a town on Cape Ann, in Essex County, Massachusetts, in the United States. At the 2010 census, the town population was 5,136. History Manchester was first settled by Europeans in 1629 and was officially incorporated in 1645. The community thrived primarily as a fishing community for over 200 years. Its economy shifted to that of a Boston area summer colony starting in 1845, when Richard Dana, a Boston-based poet, built a house in the town. Over the next fifty years, development of summer houses along the coastline established the community as Boston society's community of choice for summer residency. The trend continued with designs by other notable architects, such as Sunnywaters, designed by John Hubbard Sturgis for his older brother, Russell, in 1862. The most famous of these "summer cottages" was Kragsyde, built on Smith's Point in 1883 and demolished in 1929. Commissioned by George Nixon Black, the Peabody and Stearns-designed residence has been hailed as the zenith of the Shingle style substyle of the Queen Anne style of architecture. Name The town was originally named "Jeffrey's Creek." In the mid-1800s, there were enough other Manchesters in New England (especially the fairly close Manchester, New Hampshire) that locals began following the lead of railroad conductors and referring to the town as "Manchester-by-the-Sea". The name of the town was officially changed in 1989 following a close town meeting vote that year and an act of the state legislature passed on September 25, 1989.http://www.census.gov/popest/geographic/boundary_changes/25_MA.html This change was driven by Edward Corely, a longtime resident of Manchester. All town documents (and the town seal) now use the name "Manchester-by-the-Sea", as have (thanks to some minor resident activism) the majority of public and private lists of Massachusetts cities and towns, including that of the state government. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 49.47%, is water. The town lies along the North Shore of Massachusetts Bay, which in turn leads to the Atlantic Ocean. There are seven beaches lining the coast, and several small islands dot the coast, the largest being Kettle Island and House Island. Several small coves line the coast, the largest being Manchester Harbor, which is fed by Sawmill Brook and other small brooks. There are several protected areas within town, including Cedar Swamp Conservation Area, Cheever Commons Conservation Area, Coolidge Reservation, Dexter Pond, Owl's Nest Nature Preservation Land, Powder House Hill Reservation, and Wyman Hill Conservation Area. Manchester-by-the-Sea is bordered by Beverly and Wenham to the west, Hamilton to the northwest, Essex to the north, and Gloucester to the east. The town is located northeast of Salem and northeast of Boston. Manchester-by-the-Sea lies along Massachusetts Route 128, which has two exits within town as it passes from Beverly to Gloucester, with a small portion crossing through the corner of Essex. Route 127 also passes from west to east through town, traveling through the center of town. There is no bus service directly into town, with service passing east via the Cape Ann Transportation Authority in Gloucester and MBTA Bus, which provides service to Beverly. The town is served by a stop along the Newburyport/Rockport Line of the MBTA Commuter Rail, providing service from Rockport along the North Shore to Boston's North Station. The nearest airport is the Beverly Municipal Airport, with the nearest national and international service at Boston's Logan International Airport. Demographics }} As of the census of 2010, there were 5,136 people, 2,147 households, and 1,444 families residing in the town. The population density was 562.7 people per square mile (217.3/km²). There were 2,276 housing units at an average density of 250.5 per square mile (96.7/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.6% White, .1% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.9% Asian, 0.1% from other races, and 1.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.5% of the population. There were 2,147 households out of which 29.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.6% were married couples living together, 8.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.7% were non-families. 28.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.96. In the town the population was spread out with 25.1% under the age of 19, 3.0% from 20 to 24, 17.2% from 25 to 44, 34.9% from 45 to 64, and 16.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47.6 years. The median income for a household in the town was $117,063, and the median income for a family was $143,750. Males had a median income of $106,355 versus $68,060 for females. The per capita income for the town was $69,269. About 4.5% of families and 5.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.9% of those under age 18 and 3.7% of those age 65 or over. Media The local newspaper, The Manchester Cricket, is published weekly. The town is also served by the regional newspaper the Gloucester Daily Times. Points of interest Singing Beach One mile from the town center is Singing Beach, so named because the sand comprising the beach squeaks when walked upon (see Singing sand). This beach is quite popular during summer months in particular because it is easily accessible from Boston by a half-mile walk from the MBTA train station. Also located on this historic beach is the famous tourist attraction "Eaglehead", a rock composite that is the focal point of rock climbing and other recreation activities. Other points of interest * Agassiz Rock * Coolidge Reservation * Crow Island * Kragsyde * Smith's Point * Trask House Museum * Tucks Point Image:beach surf.jpg|Singing Beach in 2005 Image:Kragsyde.jpg|Kragsyde Mansion Image:Manchester-by-the-Sea Town Hall.JPG|Town Hall Image:Trask House Museum, Manchester by the Sea.JPG|Trask House Museum Image:Old Burial Ground, Manchester MA.jpg|Old Burial Ground Film references The town provided the backdrop for these films: * Tell Me That You Love Me, Junie Moon (1970) * Mermaids (1990) * The Good Son (1993) * The Love Letter (1999) * State and Main (2000) * What's the Worst That Could Happen? (2001; standing in for Marblehead, Massachusetts) * The Proposal (2009) * Edge of Darkness (2010) It was also featured in a season of the TV series This Old House, and was featured in a "Main Streets and Back Roads" episode of Chronicle. Notable people *Nat Faxon, comedian and Oscar winner for adapted screenplay for ''The Descendants'' at the 84th Academy Awards *Josh Gates, host of Destination Truth—former resident *Sprague Grayden, actress *Henry Northey Hooper, a founder of the sugar industry in Hawaii *William Northey Hooper, manufacturer and Boston politician *Joe Lloyd, professional golfer *James McMillan, Michigan senator instrumental in the design of the Washington Mall, died (1902) at his summer home in Manchester *Susan Minot, author *Ray Ozzie, software entrepreneur *George Putnam III, trustee of Putnam Investments *Gardner Read, composer *David I. Robinson, politician *Jay Severin, radio talk show host *Josiah Spaulding, businessman, attorney, and politician; chairman of the Massachusetts Republican Party from 1965-1970 References External links *Town of Manchester-by-the-Sea official website *Manchester-by-the-Sea community website *Manchester-by-the-Sea Public Library Category:Coastal settlements in Massachusetts Category:Towns in Essex County, Massachusetts Category:Settlements established in 1629 Category:Beaches of Massachusetts Category:1629 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies Category:Towns in Massachusetts Category:Manchester-by-the-Sea, Massachusetts